Parce que je m'appelle personne
by Amako-sama
Summary: Quelques années après la désertion de Sasuke, la troisième grande guerre des ninjas éclate. Au cours de la bataille finale, Sakura se fit enlever par les troupes adverses. Pendant deux ans, elle fut torturée pour les informations qu'elle pourrait livrer sur Kyûbi. Les troupes adverses furent délitées. Sakura s'enfuie. Et les ninjas la retrouvèrent. ItaSaku
1. On te retrouve

Elle se traina sur encore quelques mètres avec un gémissement de douleur. Son corps brûlait comme une seule échymose. Le sang battait à ses tempes et la douleur avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Ses côtes brisées, son nez déplacé, sa lèvre éclatée, son arcade explosée la défiguraient et couvraient son visage de sang. Elle cracha du sang avant de vomir sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Ses lèvres déséchées s'entrouvrirent pour un ultime appel à l'aide.

Son cri se répercuta dans la fôret. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en piaillant. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de courses. Tap. Tap. Tap. Des pieds qui sautaient de branches en branches. Avec ses dernières forces, elle s'adossa à un arbre et attendit de pouvoir vérifié qui de l'ami ou de l'ennemi l'avait entendu. Un garçon se planta devant elle. Il equarquilla les yeux de surprises.

Ses magnifiques yeux blanc nacrés, si caractéristique de sa famille. Un sourire douloureux s'étira sur les lèvres en sang de Sakura Haruno. Neji Hyuga venait de la retrouver après deux ans de disparition. Son calvaire venait de prendre fin.

***Ellipse***

Des murs blancs et lumineux. Bien trop lumineux. Un hurlement déchirant résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital. Un troupeau d'infirmières surgirent dans la chambre, suivient de près par la Godaime Hokage. Deux d'entre elles saisirent la patiente par les bras, deux autres par les pieds, espérant contenir les conulsions qui secouaient son corps. Depuis quarante huit heures, elle se réveillait toutes les heures, en hurlant et en sueur, on lui injectait une dose de morphine, elle se rendormait puis se réveillait encore.

Ses yeux perdus parcouraient la pièce, ses pupilles dilatées fuyantes, ses temps dégoullinaient de sueur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle repoussa la seringue pleine de morphine. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et se tourna vers Tsunade Koichi, Godaime Hokage de Konoha. Elle leva un regard suppliant vers elle.

Comprenant qu'elle était incapable de parler, elle lui tendit un crayon et cahier qui étaient rangés dans un tiroir. La main de la patiente tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir le crayon. Une infirmière lui prit la main mais elle sursauta violemment, comme brûlée par le contact. Tsunade s'approcha et lui prit doucement la main. Sakura fit des petites secouses vers la gauche ou la droite pour lui faire comprendre vers où il fallait tracer.

Quand l'Hokage releva la main, la marque maudite présente sur le front de Neji ainsi que le tourbillon de Naruto s'étallaient en traits tremblotants sur la feuille. L'Hokage prononce quelques mots et une infirmière sortit en trombe de la pièce. Sakura leva les yeux vers l'Hokage, une ombre de remerciement dans le regard. Puis elle fit un très léger signe de main vers le vers d'eau.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle pencha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'on la fasse boire. L'Hokage prit le vers, y déposa une paille qu'elle apporta à la bouche de la patiente. Celle-ci aspira une gorgée puis s'affala sur son lit, épuisée par ce simple effort. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Neji et Naruto.

Ils s'approchèrent de Sakura, une inquiétude constante présente dans leur regard. Ils lui prirent chacun une main et Naruto déposa un baisé sur son front tandis que Neji lui caressa les cheveux.

La guérison sera longue. Mais elle peut enfin commencer.

« L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité ; seule la lumière le peut. La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine ; seul l'amour le peut. » Martin Luther King 


	2. N'oublie pas, vis

Elle se redressa en hurlant, le front trempé de sueur. Ses yeux perdus cherchèrent un repère dans cette chambre si blanche. Ses yeux affolés se posèrent sur une masse jaune, proche d'une masse noire plus importante. Son cerveau embrumé par le cauchemar mit peu de temps à reconnaitre les cheveux de Naruto et de Neji. Tout deux avait apparement dormi ici pour la surveiller. Un bref sourire attendri se peignit sur le visage de Sakura.

Il se transforma rapidement en grimace quand une vague de douleur insurpotable déferla dans son corps meurtri. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois. Les garçons se reveillèrent un sursaut et leurs yeux comateux cherchèrent la source du bruit qui les avaient tiré du sommeil profond dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Un regard de jade les happa. Un regard empli de souffrance.

Neji se précipita dans le couloir pour aller chercher une infirmière tandis que Naruto prenait Sakura dans ses bras et la bercait en fredonnant une comptine d'enfance. Elle sanglotait douloureusement, son corps comme un seul ématome. Elle eu un haut le coeur. Naruto se jeta sur la table de chevet et attrapa une petite bassine qu'il approcha de Sakura. Elle vomit de la bile car elle était encore incapable d'avaler une seule molécule de nourriture.

A ce moment, Neji arriva avec l'infirmière. Elle s'approcha du porte-perfusion qui croulait sous les pochettes nécessaires à la survie de la jeune femme. Elle remplaca l'une d'elle par une pochette rempli d'un liquide transparent. Un nouvel anti-douleur qu'avait inventé l'Hokage récemment. Dès que le produit pénétra l'organisme de Sakura, cette dernière poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

Neji lui caressa doucement le front avant d'y déposer un baiser et de lui souffler qu'il devait partir. Les yeux de Sakura s'équarquillèrent tandit que le moniteur qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Elle tenta de se lever de son lit, mais l'infirmière la plaqua au lit. Sakura arqua le dos et commença à se débattre. Les larmes d'affolement dévalaient ses joues. Neji s'approcha d'elle avant de lui dire qu'il restait. Immédiatement, la réspiration de Sakura s'apaisa.

Elle se recoucha tranquilement sur son lit. L'infirmière murmura aux deux garçons que la jeune fille, n'ayant qu'eux deux, ne pouvait se passer de leur présence. Neji hocha la tête et se clona pour que ce dernier aille faire ce que Neji devait accomplir. Naruto se pencha sur sa coéquipière et lui baisa la front avant de lui offrir son sourire éclatant, celui qu'il réservait aux personnes qu'il adorait. Il s'approcha ensuite de Neji et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

Sakura les observaient, une lueur d'incomprégension dans le regard. Naruto composa cinq mudra et se métamorphosa en Ino. Sakura équarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Neji composa les mêmes mudra et fit un clin d'oeil à Sakura avant de devenir Konohamaru. Cette dernière était de plus en plus surprise. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Et sous ses yeux ébahis, Konohamaru rougit et s'approcha en bavant et en saignant du nez d'une Ino au déhanché bien trop éxagérer et tramblotant -Naruto étant un garçon, il n'était pas un expert en déhanché- et qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. La blonde se tourna vers le garnement pervers et lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Konohamaru devint rouge poivron et eu un vertige. Devant cette scène grotesque, Sakura éclata d'un rire rauque et teinté de sang.

Elle se teint le ventre à deux mains et se roula sur elle même dans son lit. Elle gigotait tant qu'elle s'empêtra dans ses couvertures et attérit sur les fesses par terre, toujours en riant comme une possédée. Les appareils reliés à la jeune fille se mirent à crier et les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers elle en gardant dans leur précipitation leur apparence.

Voir Ino et Konohamaru se diriger vers elle avec un air paniqué qui ne leur allait pas du tout replongea Sakura dans sa crise de fou rire. Quand les garçons constatèrent que le bruit provenant des machines était dû au rire de Sakura, ils reprirent leur apparence normale. Sakura essuya une larme de rire et leur adressa le plus beau sourire qu'ils n'ai jamais vu. Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper quelques larmes de joie en voyant Sakura aussi heureuse.

Naruto prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la reposa sur son lit. Cette dernière souffla un merci rauque avant de souffler un bon coup et de se rendormir. Naruto et Neji échangèrent un regard satisfait. La guérison passe par le rire, non ?

"Une évasion, c'est une guérison_._" Victor Hugo


	3. Relapse

Le souffle court, deux poches violettes sous les yeux, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Le hurlement de sa meilleure amie l'avait tiré de son sommeil en sursaut. Il se mit sur ses jambes en un temps record et coureur vers le lit de cette dernière. Elle était en train de se déchirer la peau du visage avec ses ongles et vu les flots de sang qui dégoulinaient des blessures, cela devait faire un bout de temps qu'elle se meurtrissait ainsi.  
Il lui saisit les mains, regrettant que Neji soit parti chercher des affaires pour eux car il n'aurait pas été de trop pour maîtriser la folie furieuse qui avait pris possession de Sakura. Elle hurlait comme une démente en se démenant pour échapper à Naruto et pouvoir continuer à se lacérer le visage. Elle semblait en proie à la souffrance la plus terrible qu'un être humain est jamais eu à supporter.  
Le bruit fini par attirer les infirmières qui n'étaient jamais loin. Elles accoururent dans la chambres, deux virent aider Naruto à maîtriser la jeune fille tandis qu'une troisième accrochait une nouvelle poche de morphine au porte-perfusion.  
Quand le produit atteint les veines de Sakura, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, le visage tellement recouvert de sang que l'on aurait pas pu distinguer ses yeux de sa bouche.  
Les infirmières, profitant de l'accalmie, nettoyèrent son visage et le pansèrent de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la base du coup. Entourée par les femmes en blanc, Sakura n'était pas visible aux yeux de Naruto aussi celui-ci ne pu voir les dégâts causé par la jeune femme à son propre visage. Il se rongeait les sangs, le coeur au bord des lèvres tant son inquiétude était grande. Finalement, une des infirmières arrêta de s'affairer autour de la jeune femme et s'approcha de Naruto, un air compatissant sur le visage.

''Votre amie a fait une crise de démence, sûrement à cause d'un souvenir particulièrement virulent. La morphine devrait la maintenir dans un demi-coma pendant environ trois heures puis elle se réveillera. Veillez à lui apporter votre présence à son réveil. Elle sera certainement perdue et sera heureuse de trouver un visage connu à ses côtés, dit-elle.  
- D'accord. Et comment vas-t-elle ? Demanda Naruto.  
- Son visage devra rester panser pendant plusieurs semaines et elle s'est partiellement crevés les yeux. Elle ne retrouvera la vue que dans deux ou trois semaines, si elle la retrouve. Quand on lui enlèvera ses bandages, il faudra être là pour elle. Elle s'est lacérer le visage et elle sera défigurée à vie, dit l'infirmière, la mort dans l'âme.  
- À..à vie ? Murmura Naruto, la voix cassée.  
- Malheureusement, oui, chuchota l'infirmière en baissant la tête."

Naruto recula de quelques pas, les yeux pleins de larmes et l'estomac vrillé par l'émotion. Il secoua la tête, comme pour ignorer l'horrible vérité.  
Son beau visage, elle qui en était si fière ! Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte, avec cette démarche qu'ont les hommes brisés par la vie, avec cette aura qui donne envie de les prendre dans vos bras et en même temps de les fuirent le plus vite possible. Il saisit la poignée, la main tremblotante, et par un immense effort de volonté, il ouvrit la porte.  
Les premiers pas furent les plus difficiles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la sortie, ses pas se firent plus assurés, plus rageurs. Quand il atteignit la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, un aura de fureur se dégageait de lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses doigts griffus et ses dents avaient perdues toute apparence humaine. Les patients et le personnel de l'hôpital connaissaient Naruto, le gamin effronté mais surtout l'hôte de Kyubi.  
Un murmure de panique parcourus l'assemblée. Kyubi allait se réveiller. Naruto sortit de l'hôpital, avec cette vitesse qui le caractérisait quand il laissait Kyubi prendre le dessus. Une traînée rouge suivait tous ses pas, comme une promesse de mort.  
Il arriva devant un terrain d'entraînement. Son esprit embrumé par la rage ne savait pas à quelle équipe il était attitré mais peu lui importait. Si il ne réduisait pas immédiatement quelque chose en miette, il allait tuer quelqu'un.  
Il s'élança vers le premier poteau et frappa, frappa et frappa encore. Dans un craquement de fin du monde, le bois se brisa sous les coups puissants du jeune homme. Imperturbable, emprisonné dans sa gangue de colère, Naruto changea de poteau. Qui connut le même sort. Il s'approcha du troisième, le va le poing pour porter un premier coup dévastateur quand une main pâle l'arrêta.  
Il se tourna vers l'effronté qui l'avait dérangé, ses pupilles dilatées comme une promesse de mort. Il se figea. Son rictus de rage se changea en une grimasse de souffrance. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il s'effondra en sanglots douloureux dans les bras de Neji Hyuga.

"Les peines qu'éprouvent nos amis nous affectent d'avantage que celles que nous éprouvons'' Philippe Soupault


	4. Painhead

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Voila les seuls mots que Neji avait dans la tête. Naruto sanglotait douloureusement sur son épaule, en proie à une souffrance terrible que Neji ne comprenait pas. Et ça le torturait. Au cours de la dernière semaine, il s'était considérablement rapproché du jeune homme. Le soutien de tout instant qu'ils devaient apporter à Sakura les avaient liés aussi surement qu'une amitié de toujours aurais pu le faire. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, pas les mêmes rêves, pas les mêmes buts. Mais la souffrance de leur amie commune les avaient soudés. Alors merde. Parce-qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son ami -bien qu'il se doutait que Sakura y était pour quelque chose- et que ça le bouffait.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Neji, Naruto releva doucement la tête, le regard tourné vers le sol. Il s'essuya les yeux discrètement, comme honteux de s'être laissé aller aux larmes devant son ami. Il voulu se détacher de Neji, s'enfuir, courir loin de cet homme qui l'avait vu pleurer. Neji ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il le sera encore plus fort dans ses bras, le visage enfouie dans son cou, en lui chuchotant des paroles sans queue ni tête, mais d'un ton tellement apaisant que Naruto s'abandonna. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de son ami et lui murmura l'horrible vérité à l'oreille.

En entendant le verdict, Neji se crispa et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Naruto. Bien que Sakura ne soit pas une amie de longue date pour lui, il s'était attaché à la carcasse brisée qu'elle était devenue. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Le cœur battant, ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Des yeux tellement atypiques. La nacre dans le saphir. La souffrance qui s'observait comme un miroir dans les yeux de l'autre. L'angoisse. Et comme une pointe d'un sentiment interdit, brûlant. Comme une pointe d'amour.

Dans un même geste, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés. Puis dans un accord tacite, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Le trajet se fit dans un silence assourdissant de mots à demi-avoués, de vérités à moitié énoncées. Les gens qui les croisaient et qui avaient entendu parler de ce qui se tramait à l'hôpital les observaient avec une pointe de compassion et une touche de peur devant l'aura noire de douleur et de colère qui émanait d'eux. Les ninjas qui les voyaient marcher les regardaient, eux, avec un air de connivence devant le commun des ninjas illustré par ces deux âmes torturées.

Ils atteignirent l'hôpital le cœur lourd. Les infirmières qui tenaient l'accueil ne leur posèrent aucune question, habituées à leur présence dans ces lieux sombres, froids et tristes. Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'aux soins intensifs et entrèrent dans la chambre de leur amie. Elle était allongée dans son lit, les bandages recouvrant son bras gauche, sa main droite, son cou et toute sa poitrine, le reste étant également bandé mais caché sous sa robe de nuit. Les marques de brûlures ornaient toujours son avant bras droit et sa main gauche et les coupures s'étaient remises à saigner sous ses bandages, les teintants de douloureuses tâches rouges. Mais le pire était son visage. Pas un centimètre de peau ne dépassait de dessous les pansements et les bandelettes, le sang continuait de dégouliner à travers les bandages et ses longs cheveux roses encadraient un visage désormais ravagé par les conséquences d'une guerre qui n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Devant ce triste spectacle, Naruto fondit en larmes. De douloureux sanglots secouaient son corps tendit qu'il essayait de s'approcher de la jeune fille, son corps tremblant comme s'il était fait de coton. Neji se crispa et son visage prit une teinte verdâtre, près à vomir tant la tristesse qui le ravageait était grande. Soudain, Sakura leva une main tremblante vers eux. Ils se précipitèrent au chevet de leur amie et Naruto lui saisit la main. Une toux rauque s'éleva de sous les bandages, suivie par un grognement de souffrance. Neji saisit le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet et mit la paille dans le petit interstice laissé entre deux rangées de bandages. La jeune femme avala deux gorgées d'eau avant de secouer doucement la tête pour signifier qu'elle ne voulait plus boire. Neji enleva le verre d'eau et Sakura s'éclaircit la voix.

"-Hey, je vais pas mourir les gars, souffla-t-elle doucement. C'est juste une fatigue passagère. En tous cas, c'est foutu pour le bronzage.

- Oh Sakura, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé assez tôt pour t'empêcher de..., sanglota Naruto

- Eh, c'est pas ta faute. La seule responsable ici, c'est moi. Si je n'avais pas quitté le champs de bataille pour aller ramasser un kunai que j'avais perdu, jamais je ne me serais fait capturer. Et puis, je n'avais qu'à pas être la meilleure amie du grand Naruto Uzumaki.

- Tu vois, quand je te dis que j'y suis pour quelque-chose. Il n'est pas bon de me fréquenter, dit Naruto, toute la souffrance du monde dans la voix.

- Arrêtes tes conneries Naruto ! Que serais devenu le village si tu n'était pas là ? Nous serions tous morts ou en esclavage. Tu as sauvé notre village, ne l'oublie jamais, cria Neji. Tu n'as pas le droit de te renier comme ça.

- Vous... vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Abruti, va. Bien sur qu'on le pense. Si je n'étais pas ton amie, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais tout révélé aux ennemis quand j'étais en vacances chez eux ?

- Je vous adore, cria Naruto, hilare. Câlin collectif !"

Il saisit Neji par le bras et tous deux se jetèrent sur le lit de Sakura qui éclata d'un rire teinté de sang, mais d'un rire quand même.

La beauté ne fait pas tout et Sakura est une battante. Ce n'est pas quelques cicatrices qui vont l'empêcher de continuer sa vie. N'est-ce pas ?

"La beauté est dans les yeux de celui qui la regarde" Oscar Wilde


	5. Hell

Dans son lit, Sakura regardait le plafond à travers ses bandages. L'impassibilité. Le mensonge. La tromperie. Oh non elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et ce n'était pas un coup de fatigue. Cela ne le serais jamais. Elle passa une main lourde sur son visage emmitouflé dans les pansements. Sa peau de pêche. Elle qui en était si fière.

Toute dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête vers l'ouverture. Dans l'entrebâillement se tenait son médecin, Idate Morino. Loin de suivre la voie de son père, il avait préféré guérir que provoquer les blessures. Physiques et morales. Elle tenta de lui sourire, ne réussit qu'à faire frémir ses bandages. Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage contrit. Sakura souffla un bon coup. Elle avait comprit en le voyant entrer. Il allait lui retirer ses pansements. Inconsciemment, elle serra ses draps dans ses poings. Idate s'approcha d'elle et tendit ses mains vers son visage. Sa mâchoire se crispait. Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les tissus quitter sa peau, une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Voulut les ouvrir.

Idate posa sa main sur ses paupières, l'en empêchant. Elle fit la moue. Pourquoi donc l'empêchait-t-il d'ouvrir les yeux ?  
Elle grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Idate dû comprendre ses pensées car il prit la parole.

- Pas tout de suite Sakura. Je vais t'amener devant un miroir.  
- Bon, d'accord. Mais fait vite, hein !  
- Pas de soucis, grincheuse.  
- Hé !

Idate éclata de rire. Sakura, en l'entendant, ne put empêcher un sourire heureux déformer ses traits. Elle allait enfin être libre ! Elle allait pouvoir ressortir, revivre. La douleur la laissait tranquille. En tant que médecin, elle se doutait que ses blessures ne devaient pas être si importantes, sinon elle ne pourrait même pas bouger un doigt.  
Elle sentit un coton à l'odeur caractéristique caresser son visage. Un léger picotement courut sur sa peau. Elle eu un second sourire. Tout allait pour le mieux.  
Idate la fit ensuite se redresser en position assise. Il détacha sa chemise d'hôpital et elle ne se retrouva qu'avec ses bandages sur le corps. Impassible, le médecin la porta jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Puis il la soutint jusqu'au miroir posé contre le mur. Haut de presque deux mètres, il ne pourrait rien lui cacher de la réalité de son corps.

Le médecin la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Puis il lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le monde de Sakura s'effondra. Son visage se crispa en un rictus écœurant et elle vomit, dégoûtée. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle dans le miroir. Pitié, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Cet amas de chair boursouflée et sanguinolente ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Un sanglot douloureux agita sa carcasse brisée.

Elle se traîna près de son reflet et scruta son visage. La bile lui remonta à la gorge tandis qu'elle faisait l'inventaire des dégâts. Comment ne avait-elle fait pour croire que ses blessures étaient minimes ? Elle avait passé plus de deux ans entre les doigts sales et poisseux de ses tortionnaires. Bien évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en être sortit indemne ! Foutue morphine. Sans elle, elle aurait déjà conscience de ce... _corps._

Sakura ne savait plus si son visage pouvait encore mériter ce titre. C'est beau un visage, non ? Elle planta ses yeux dans la glace et se força à contempler ce qui la définissait désormais.

Ils avaient minutieusement détruit tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. Ses cheveux soyeux avait été remplacé par une masse informe et hirsute, inégale, semblable à celle de Kotetsu le matin. Les plus longues mèches frôlaient à peine sa nuque. Elle frissonna.

_ Un bol de gruau. Sa nourriture pour la semaine. Elle n'en peu plus. Doit en finir. Devient folle. Brise le bol. Se coupe les cheveux. Les enfonces dans sa gorge. Tente de s'étouffer. Un rire. Une main qui lui frappe le dos. Douleur. Elle vomit. En vie._

Elle retint un cri de rage. Ses cauchemars ne la laisseraient donc jamais tranquille, même éveillée ? Elle posa une main sur sa joue, caressant doucement le relief de sa peau meurtrie.

Les cicatrices plus anciennes se mêlaient à celles qu'elle s'étaient infligées, plus fines. Une plaie sanguinolente déformait son nez et barrait son œil droit, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir en entier. D'autres coupures s'entrecroisaient sur sa peau, formant le hideux damier d'une partie d'échec où elle n'avait été qu'un pion entre les mains des fous noirs. Protégeant la reine blanche.

Ses traits se crispèrent tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot la faisait vomir. Idate la soutint pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule dans son vomi.

Sakura continua son inspection douloureuse, se rendant compte, centimètre après centimètre qu'il ne restait plus rien de la jeune fille de quatorze ans qu'elle était lors du début de la guerre.

Ses sourcils avaient été rasés. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. C'était peut-être ça le pire. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Un unique œil la fixait, l'autre, gonflé, restait clos. Le vert tendre avait disparu, cédant la place à une sorte de kaki terne et vide. Elle se faisait peur. Ce regard... Elle en avait tellement de fois croisés de semblables. Sasori. Kabuto. Ibiki. Un regard d'assassin. Ou de victime.

Une coupure traversait sa lèvre, transformait son sourire en une grimace repoussante. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant vérifier cette sensation de gêne. Son mouvement lui tira une grimace. Sa peau était brûlée au niveau de sa mâchoire, comme fondue par l'eau bouillante qui la maintenait consciente pendant les interrogatoires. Idate ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

On lui avait arraché trois molaires et une incisive, achevant de détruire son sourire. Sakura n'en supporta pas plus. Elle voulut se relever, tremblota, abandonna l'idée. Elle tenta se se traîner jusqu'à son lit, voulant échapper à la vision de son visage ravagé. Idate ne le lui permit pas.

« Je suis désolé Sakura. Tu dois faire face. Sinon, tu ne le pourra plus jamais. »

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Il lui tapota l'épaule doucement, lui murmurant une litanie rassurante. Enfin, elle cessa de pleurer, se contentant de hoqueter par moments. Elle se redressa et fit face au miroir.

Son corps était encore recouvert par de multiples bandelettes, imprégnées de sang coagulé. Délicatement, Idate déroula celles qui recouvraient ses épaules, son dos et sa poitrine. Les bouts de tissus tombèrent à terre, révélant le haut du corps de la jeune fille.

Elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur qui la laissa tremblotante. Ses yeux hagards peinaient à se poser sur quelque-chose, cherchant un coin de peau vierge auquel s'accrocher.

Une immense cicatrice boursouflée s'étendait du haut de son épaule, zigzagant sur sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre l'aine. Durant ses deux années de captivité, ils l'avait empoisonnée à petite dose pour l'empêcher de pouvoir se débattre, réduisant sa force de titan à celle d'un chaton asthmatique. Et le poison l'avait empêché de cicatriser, laissant toutes ses blessures chaudes, rougeoyantes et suintantes. Infectées.

De multiples brûlures recouvraient son ventre. Quel plaisir de servir de cendrier. Une autre coupure passait sur son nombril, lui donnant une forme étoilée.

Mais ce qui l'horrifia par dessus tout, ce fut sa maigreur. Ses côtes ressortaient sur sa peau blafarde, déformant sa silhouette. Elle voulait mourir. Là, maintenant.

Un tiraillement lui fit lever les yeux vers sa poitrine. _Ça _la brûlait. Son regard se posa sur la marque noircie qui dénigrait sa féminité.

Le signe de Konoha Gakure s'étalait au dessus de son sein, boursouflé, énorme, purulent. Marquée au fer rouge, comme une bête.

_Tu t'obstine. Tu ne dira rien. Alors ils te marquent. La lumière rougeoyante s'approche de toi. Ce symbole. Konoha. Fidélité. Tu as ton village... dans la peau. Brûlure. Douleur. Hurle._

Ses seins, marqués de bleus et de coupures. Elle avait servit de défouloir à ces hommes en manque. Ils s'étaient acharnés. Elle leva doucement ses bras, les observant.

Un scalpel. La lame fine avait entaillée sa chair jusqu'à l'os, déformant ses biceps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main droite qu'elle ne sentait plus. Elle était entourée par les bandages. Doucement, elle entreprit de les dérouler, aidée par Idate. Une nouvelle nausée arqua son corps et elle déversa son dégoût.

Pantelante, elle observa ce qui restait de son membre. Décharné, ses phalanges ressortant douloureusement. La peau était noircie, craquelée. Elle frôla cette peau écailleuse. Sous son passage, un morceau de croûte se détacha, lui tirant un cri. Le sang, poisseux, s'écoula du creux ainsi formé. Idate lui banda la main, faisant cesser le saignement.

Sakura examina sa seconde main. Ses ongles avaient été arrachés. Jamais ils ne repousseraient. Elle resterait avec cette chair rosée, difforme.

Elle en avait fini avec cette partie. Elle devait maintenant voir son dos. Elle le sentait qui la brûlait, la gênant dans ses mouvements.

Une toux rauque la prit, détruisant sa gorge. Elle cracha du sang, tandis que ses poumons semblaient prendre feu. Idate lui plaqua un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Sakura inspira une grande gorgée d'air, faillit s'étouffer.

Elle ne voulait pas voir son dos. Cette peur, ce dégoût, était un train de lui déclencher un crise de panique.

Idate lui souffla de se calmer, que ça allait passer, que tout irait bien. Tant de choses sans queue ni tête, pour l'apaiser. Il retira le masque et apporta un second miroir qu'il posa derrière la jeune fille.

Sakura tomba à genoux. Prostrée, amorphe, elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. Cet être humanoïde, était-ce vraiment elle ? Cette peau déformée, était-ce vraiment la sienne ?

Son dos, cette masse de chair mutilée. Les coups de fouets qui déchirèrent sa peau. Les boursouflures purulentes, suintantes d'un pus jaunâtre. Sa nuque n'était que charpie. Il ne restait rien de Sakura. Juste cet amas de peau.

Puis un détail la frappa. Elle était toujours à genoux et son attention, voulant se détourner de son dos, s'était portée sur son bas-ventre. Au dessus de son pubis, dépassant des quelques bandages qui drapaient le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, une marque.

Brûlée à l'acide, comme un ultime outrage, un kanji la diffamant pour toujours aux yeux de celui qui saurait l'aimer.

Une marque. Un symbole gravé dans sa chair à l'acide.

_Salope._

* * *

Et voila ! Oui, il est enfin là. Plus court que prévu en plus. Je remercie mille fois Lusaphira sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussit à l'écrire. Ce chapitre lui est dédicacé. Allez voir ses fanfictions (surtout le crossover Lord of the Ring/Naruto), c'est du bonheur à l'état pur.

**Amako.**


	6. Dégoût

Amorphe dans son lit aux draps rêches, Sakura rêvait les yeux ouverts. Elle rêvait à la vie qu'elle aurait eu si il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue guerre. À son gentil mari et ses beaux enfants. À sa belle mort sur un champs de bataille en protégeant la volonté du feu et ce village à qui elle devait tout. À qui elle avait tout donné. Et pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée.

Parce que cette vie dont elle rêvait, ne resterait qu'un rêve. Parce qu'elle n'aurait ni mari, ni enfant. Elle n'était pas stupide. Personne ne voudrait d'elle. Pas dans son état. Toutes ces conneries sur la beauté intérieure, ça n'existait pas chez les ninjas. Parce qu'avec la mort qui nous attendait à chaque tournant, on vivait juste ce qui nous plaisait, sans s'embarrasser. Et une femme défigurée, c'est embarrassant.

Alors elle se contentait de rêver, dans ce grand lit, en se rappelant encore et encore la multitude de cicatrices et d'abominations qui recouvraient son corps disloqué. La seule lueur d'espoir qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, là, tout de suite, était l'idée de revoir bientôt Naruto et Neji. Ils venaient lui rendre visite le soir, après leur tour de garde dans la forêt. Tous deux étaient de grands ninjas et avec la guerre qui venait à peine de s'achever, les patrouilles étaient fréquentes.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres coupées. Neji et Naruto. Les deux soleils de sa vie. Pour le blond, elle n'était pas surprise. Mais elle ne connaissait pas bien Neji avant qu'il ne la retrouve. De plus, les deux garçons s'étaient violemment battus lors de l'examen chûnin et leur partenariat lors de la mission pour retrouver Sasuke n'était pas assez fort pour permettre une amitié durable. Qu'ils se supportent ainsi, rigolent ainsi, relevait presque du miracle.

Doucement, Sakura finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de hurlements, de fer chauffé à blanc et de scalpel à la lame brillante. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, pas vraiment plus reposée que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'Idate se trouvait près d'elle et changeait ses bandages. Il lui fit un petit sourire en la voyant réveillé puis reprit son travail.

Il partit au bout d'une demi-heure avec une recommandation de boire le plus possible pour réhydrater son corps. Sakura acquiesça mollement. Comme si elle en était capable. Elle avait si peu bu et mangé durant son emprisonnement qu'elle n'en ressentait plus le moindre besoin.

Une infirmière vint la voir un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, pour lui demander si elle voulait bien recevoir ses visiteurs. Sakura eut un grand sourire, sans penser une seconde qu'ils n'avaient pas vue son apparence. Elle se redressa sur son lit puis tenta de se lever en grimaçant légèrement. Elle se mit debout en se tenant à son lit et attendit que les deux garçons arrivent.

Son apparence ne lui importait plus. Ses cheveux courts étaient ébouriffés et son sourire était affreusement tordu par les cicatrices. De grosses cernes violettes mangeaient son visage et assombrissaient ses yeux verts. Les bandages ne recouvraient plus que sa poitrine et son bassin, tels des sous-vêtements. Le reste de son corps était désormais à l'air libre pour que les plaies purulentes puissent sécher et cicatriser.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit encore en voyant les visages rayonnants de ses deux amis. Qui changèrent brutalement d'expression en la voyant. Neji devint littéralement gris cendre tandis que Naruto devenait verdâtre. Neji dû courir aux toilettes et on entendit distinctement qu'il vomissait. La blond agita les yeux frénétiquement, sans savoir où les poser. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et saisit Neji par le bras. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la franchir, ils se tournèrent vers Sakura dont le visage s'était figé. Naruto bredouilla "Désolé Sakura, tu es trop- pardonnes-nous." Puis ils s'enfuirent en courant.

Sakura resta immobile après leur départ. Son visage avait viré au cendre alors qu'elle avait cessé de cligner des yeux. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues balafrées. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées.

Elle tomba à genoux, tous ses espoirs, ses rêves, brisés. Alors c'était ainsi. L'apparence comptait toujours plus que tout le reste. Lorsqu'Idate la trouva, quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé, ses joues toujours mouillées de larmes amères. Il la releva doucement et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Catatonique, Sakura se laissa faire.

Le visage inexpressif, les yeux vides, elle prenait conscience de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. On l'avait impliquée dans une guerre dont personne ne connaissait l'origine véritable, elle avait été kidnappée, torturée, et alors qu'elle pensait aller mieux, on lui retirait tout ce qu'elle avait reconstruit dans les larmes et le sang, piétinant, détruisant minutieusement chaque parcelle de ce presque bonheur si chèrement reconquit.

Avec le dégoût et le rejet de Naruto et de Neji, c'était tous ses rêves de petits bonheurs et de brefs moments de joie qui partaient en fumée. Dans un village en reconstruction où l'on pleurait encore les morts, une femme mutilée serait pestiférée. Après tout, n'était-elle pas le seul souvenir tangible d'une guerre meurtrière qui avait détruit les esprits et les corps ?

On ne l'aimerait pas. Son visage rappellerait trop cette guerre qu'on préférerait oublier. Que lui restait-il alors ? Passer sa vie dans une petite cahute en bordure de ce village qui ne voudrait pas d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie jusqu'à son nom et même son existence ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Alors elle avait deux options. La fuite ou la mort.

Doucement, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la montagne des Hokage, Sakura sombra dans la folie, un sourire sardonique plaqué sur son visage ravagé.

* * *

Ce chapitre six aura été long à paraître, et j'en suis navrée. Mais il représente un tournant important de cette histoire alors je devais le peaufiner. Je le dédicace à **Lusaphira**, qui m'aide un peu plus à chacune de nos discussions.

A bientôt pour le chapitre sept, je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	7. La maisonnette

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **_Lusaphira_** qui est l'une des seules raison qui me poussent à continuer cette histoire.

* * *

Le matin était jeune sur Konoha et Sakura avait tout planifié. Elle savait où, quand et comment. Ne manquait plus que l'élément déclencheur. Elle entendit le son de l'alarme qui annonçait le lever des infirmières pour la tournée des chambres en soins intensifs. Elle était toujours la dernière à être visitée. Elle avait actuellement vingt-huit minutes.

Avec un râle de souffrance à moitié simulé, elle appela l'anbu qu'elle savait garder sa fenêtre. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre en un bref roulé-boulé avant de s'accroupir près de Sakura pour savoir ce qui se passait.

En un geste vif que Sakura se savait à peine capable de faire, elle sortit sa main de sous sa couette et frappa violemment l'anbu avec le vase qu'elle tenait dans son poing serré. La jeune anbu s'écroula sans un bruit et Sakura se redressa sur son lit. En évitant au maximum de regarder son corps, elle se pencha près de l'anbu et commença à la déshabiller. Elle la dévêtit complètement sans aucun scrupule puis s'habilla avec l'uniforme immaculé Elle passa le masque sur son visage et enfila la cape blanche qui complétait sa tenue avant de la rabattre sur sa tête.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'anbu puis, en puisant dans ses maigres forces, se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et bondit vers un toit voisin. Elle comptait mentalement, il ne lui restait plus que douze minutes. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle bondit de toit en toit jusqu'aux portes du village, en veillant à passer par le toit du bâtiment des Hokage. Les gardes, aux portes, ne prêteraient pas attention à elle si elle paraissait venir du bureau de Tsunade avec un ordre de mission urgent.

Elle avait en effet raison puisque personne ne l'arrêta lorsqu'elle franchit les portes du villages au pas de course. Elle était à quelques mètres à peine du village lorsqu'elle entendit la sirène d'alarme retentir. On l'avait repérée.

Elle accéléra le pas sur une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires puis s'effondra dans le creux d'un arbre qu'elle avait repéré étant enfant. Elle s'y blottit en masquant le peu de chakra qui lui restait et attendit que l'alarme passe. Elle finit par s'endormir en entendant le bruit des bottes de cuit frappant les branches au dessus d'elle. On ne penserait pas à chercher une ninja au sol.

Quand elle se réveilla, le jour était tombé. Elle en déduit qu'elle avait dormit une quinzaine d'heures et se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté de quoi manger. Avec un grognement de souffrance et une pensée malsaine pour ses plaies qui pulsaient au rythme de sa douleur, elle sortit du trou de l'arbre et se traîna jusqu'à un buisson proche. Lors de son arrivée, elle avait repéré des poireaux sauvages. Elle en arracha une poignée qu'elle mâchonna en grimaçant puis se remit en marche, se traînant d'arbre en arbre, incapable de monter sur les branches pour courir et gagner du temps.

Lorsque la nuit fut si noire qu'elle ne voyait plus ses pieds, elle se roula en boule sous un buisson et attendit le sommeil qui ne tarda pas à l'emporter dans ses cauchemars de captivité et de torture.

Elle fut réveillée par un son étrange près d'elle. Un son qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre tous. Un râle d'agonie, impossible à produire si on avait pas hurlé des heures durant avant de n'avoir plus de voix et d'être condamné à gémir sa souffrance.

Alors que son corps réagissait au son en tremblant affreusement, son esprit tournait à vive allure. Près d'elle se trouvait quelqu'un que l'on avait horriblement torturé. Comme elle. La question était de savoir si elle devait se lever et l'aider ou le laisser agoniser sans rien faire.

Sakura eut un rictus. Elle ne changerait donc jamais ? Avec un frisson, elle se leva et s'approcha de la source du râle. C'était indéniablement un homme, vêtu de haillons sanglants et boueux, dont le visage tuméfié ne permettait pas la moindre identification. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés et sa peau portait encore les stigmates des mois de captivités, la rendait violette par endroits.

Sakura se saisit du bras du blessé et le passa en travers de ses propres épaules, avant d'entourer sa taille de son second bras. Avec un cri de douleur, elle le souleva et commença à le traîner. En même temps qu'elle avançait, elle jetait de vifs regards aux alentours. Elle s'était éloignée de Konoha, ce qui était bien. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'autre pouvait avoir été torturé aussi près d'un village ninja. Aucun camps ennemi ne devrait subsister de la guerre normalement.

Avec un soupir, elle se prépara à la dure tâche qui l'attendait. Trouver un abris pour elle et son inconnu torturé. Voilà qui allait être intéressant.

Sakura passa ainsi la totalité de sa journée, errant à la rechercher d'une construction quelconque qui pourrait les protéger et les cacher quelques jours. La chance sembla lui sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut une bicoque de bois, de celles que les bûcherons construisaient avant l'hiver pour passer de longues semaines près des bois et faire des réserves à transporter au village.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se traîna jusqu'à la masure décrépite et poussa la porte qui manqua sortir de ses gongs rouillés tant le bois avait gonflé à cause de la pluie de ce mois d'avril. Elle jeta un bref regard circulaire à l'unique pièce de la maisonnette et eut un sourire en apercevant la couchette au fond.

Elle y déposa le blesser avec un râle de douleur. Porter les bons quatre-vingt kilos de l'homme avait rouvert ses propres blessures qui pourrissaient affreusement, suintant d'un mélange de sang et de liquide jaunâtre qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Sakura soupira puis s'approcha de l'homme. Elle écarta les mèches de cheveux poisseuses de son front à la chair brûlée mais ne reconnut personne dans ces traits durs de guerrier. Elle haussa les épaules. Connaître son identité ne l'avancerait à rien. Il avait été torturé. Elle aussi. Elle ne s'appelait pas Naruto ou Neji, elle allait l'aider.

Elle déchira le restant de tissus qui couvrait l'homme, sans rougir de sa nudité, elle avait vu bien pire après tout. Elle se débarrassa de sa propre cape et la garda dans un coin, elle en aurait besoin pour plus tard. Par contre, le gros gilet qui recouvrait son armure d'anbu et qu'elle avait emporté ne lui servirait à rien pour le moment.

Elle sortit donc de la masure en prenant garde que personne ne soit dans les parages puis réajusta le masque qui couvrait son visage avec un soupir de contentement. Habillée de manches longues, de bottes hautes et le visage couvert d'un masque de bois, elle n'avait aucune chance de voir son corps et cela lui enlevait un poids psychologique.

Avec la discrétion d'une plume dans le vent, elle fouilla les alentours et trouva avec soulagement un ruisseau clair qui dévalait une pente avant de se perdre dans les bois. Elle s'agenouilla en grimaçant et déchira une manche du gilet de coton qu'elle trempa dans l'eau fraîche avant de la passer en fermant les yeux sur ses plaies les plus graves dont les points avaient sauté. Puis elle lava les haillons de l'homme et retourna à la cahute.

Son inconnu gémissait doucement, prit dans les fièvres causées par les infections qui envahissaient son corps brûlant. Elle lava chaque plaie, chaque brûlure de l'homme avec ses haillons propres puis le revêtit du gilet avant de poser les restes de tissus humide sur son front brûlant pour calmer la fièvre. Elle n'avait plus une goutte de chakra et ne pourrait pas le soigner.

Abrutie par sa longue journée, elle s'adossa au mur de bois et s'endormit à même le sol, bercée par les gémissements du blessé.

* * *

Voila donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je considère mes délais respectés dans le sens où je n'avais pas fait de cette histoire ma priorité. De plus, j'ai eu un petit soucis de scénario qui m'a posé problème pendant de longues heures pour écrire ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
